Felices por siempre jamas
by Effie-Kaligaris
Summary: Oneshot. Brad primo de Sirius se casa y mientras le llegan recuerdos de: la anunciacion del pequeño Harry dond Sirius lo lia todo. El nacimiento del hijo de Remus el cual no puede ver sangre... y mucho mas. Risas aseguradas. rr please!


**DECLAIMER: este fic va dedicado como no a la protagonista , a mi inspiración…a mi prima! Bridget Roggers! Que sepas que te quiero y gracias a ti he podido crear este fic, por que quería hacerte feliz y mira lo que me ha salido. También se lo quiero dedicar a las otras 3 personas protagonistas, Tibby, Eli y Lily. Sin vosotras no se podría haber hecho y también os lo quiero dedicar por que sois mis merodeadoras. Quiero que sepáis que os quiero os adoro y os compro un loro! Y mil también si se hace falta! Os quiero y que tu, especialmente, Bri, disfrutes con el fic. Os Quiero!**

''Entre libros caminaba con la mirada, buscaba uno importante y cuando saqué uno de la estantería me encontré con unos preciosos ojos marrones que se adentraron en lo mas profundo de mi alma. Una ceja se alzo en la cara de la chica y una sonrisa apareció, desee sus labios carnosos. No era la primera vez que la veía, entre clase y clase la observaba con sus amigas, riéndose… Cuando me miraba mi corazón iba a mil por hora o en vez d eso se me paraba. Pestañeo y ya no esta… ¿Dónde se fue? ¿Y en que momento? Miro hacia la puerta y vi su sombra saliendo por ella. Quería correr detrás de ella pero no era plan. Subo las escaleras cabizbajo mirando el dichoso libro, aunque iba en otros pensamientos. Me da por mirar escaleras arriba y la veo. Esta preciosa con ese vestido largo amarillo.

-Hola, ¿Que tal?- me dice desde lo alto de las escaleras, siempre fue simpática conmigo, esta preciosa… ¡NO! Aleja esos pensamientos, trátala con naturalidad que no se de cuenta de que llevas 7 años enamorado de ella.

-Bien, ¿Y tu? Bueno veo que también estas muy bien y muy guapa además- y sonrío como un tonto… ¡Dios que he dicho! Por favor que no note nada, aunque… ¿Por qué me sonríe? ¿No pensará que soy un pervertido por decirle eso? Dios que exagerado soy yo también… ¡OH NO! Viene hacia mí… cierro los ojos para recibir una bofetada y un calido beso me roza la mejilla izquierda.

-Gracias, tu también vas muy guapo. Bueno me voy que he quedado con Sirius ya sabes lo tonto y pesado que se pone cuando le hacen esperar. Adiós- me vuelve a besar en la mejilla y baja las escaleras poco a poco. La miro por detrás, su precioso pelo negro, sus curvas, sus labios… en ese preciso momento descubrí que la inigualable BRIDGET ROGGERS nunca seria para mí…''

-¡¡¡¡¡ Brad !-alguien me sacó de mi precioso sueño chillándome a la oreja. Era Sirius…pero un Virus extraño. Iba en esmoquin! Y al lado un James súper contento sonreía, también era extraño, lo veía diferente…Iba peinado! Y yo sin una cámara para inmortalizar el momento! Miro alrededor y estoy en mi habitación…en sueño me ha trastornado, no se ni que día es… ¿Y por que hay tanta gente en mi cuarto? Ni que fuera un museo y yo una estatua de cera. De repente se abre la puerta y aparece Effie.

-Joder primo, ¿ni el día de tu boda te levantaras pronto?-mi prima… pero una preciosa prima… iba súper ''peripuesta'' como diría ella. Vestía un vestido morado clarito con escote y ajustado a su esbelta y preciosa figura (y no es por que sea mi prima, que la guapura viene de familia, pero estaba espectacular) llevaba el cabello dorado recogido en un moño y sus bucles caían desordenadamente por su cabeza, lucia una flor morada, que iba a juego con su vestido, que aguantaba su precioso peinado.

-¿Pero que dices prima…hoy es…?-¡OH! Hoy es el día de mi boda, con ella, con la chica de mis sueños…con BRIDGET!

Horas después me encontraba en el altar, todo parecía irreal, iba esmoquinado y repeinado hasta la medula. Esperaba a Bri. Miré a todos, los repasaba y veía la felicidad en sus caras. Sirius rodeaba con los brazos la cintura de su mujer, si, Sirius se caso y nunca pensé que llegaría a ser mi primo. Un tierno pico demostró que todavía estaban igual de enamorados desde la primera vez que el la vio a ella y viceversa. A su lado se encontraba los Potter… un espectacular James cogía por la cintura a la persona que más quiso y quiere de toda su vida: Lily. La pelirroja se había rizado el pelo para la ocasión y llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda que hacia juego con sus ojos. Lily me mira y me sonríe, James le da un beso en la mejilla para que le vuelva a prestar atención a el, y se funden en un beso. Aparto la mirada, ya lo he visto demasiadas veces en mi vida y siempre sigo pensando que Lily se apartara y le dará un bofetón, pero en vez de eso cuando los vuelvo a mirar veo que James pone su mano derecha en la ya no tan diminuta barriga de Lily y recuerdo como hace una semana Lily nos comunicaba que estaba embarazada.

----------------------------FLASBACK--------------------------------

Todos estamos sentados a la terraza de unos de los bares muggles que mas nos gusta: ''TEMEROSAS''. Lily nos había reunido a todos aquí, estamos: Bridget, Eli, Effie, Sirius, Remus, Tibby, Edu, Lily y yo. Lily esta nerviosa, lo noto, espero que no nos comunique que se va a divorciar de James por que nos dará un patatús a todos. Mira el reloj una y otra vez, hasta que decide que es hora de contárnoslo.

-Solo quería deciros algo muy importante para mí y para vosotros, algo que cambiara mi vida…

-¡Ves! Lo sabia, lo sabía, sabia que esta relación no iba a ninguna parte…-soltó de repente Sirius

-¡Cállate ceniza! A lo mejor no es eso- Effie le había metido un codazo.

-¿Cómo que no? Y sino…¿Qué es?- se giro hacia Lily- Por lo que mas quieras Lily, no te separes de James, vale a veces puede ser inaguantable e insoportable, cabezón, capullo…tonto…¿cierto Remus?

-Cierto

-Por favor no te divorcies de el…

-Se puede saber por que me dices de todo menos guapo… ¿ y quien se va a divorciar?- soltó James que acababa de llegar con un gran sobre en la mano, Sirius se levanto y lo miro a los ojos.

-¿No lo sabes todavía? Lily nos acaba de comunicar que se va a divorciar de ti- y le puso la mano en el hombro a James.

-¿Qué?- James miro a Lily y esta negó con la cabeza y alzo los hombros en señal de que no sabia de lo que hablaba.

-Tu estas tonto…Sirius deja de mezclar alcohol con medicamentos…

-Que no, que nos lo acaba de decir… Que el otro día se acostó con otro y… ¡esta embarazada!- Sirius recibió un capón sonoro de su amigo y mientras este se frotaba la cabeza y Effie lo sentaba en la silla a su lado partiéndose el culo, James se coloco al lado de Lily, le dio un pico y continuo.

-Claro que esta embarazada pero de mi idiota ¿y eso de el tipo?

-Era para darle emoción a tu ruptura…

-¡Que no voy a romper con el cabezón!-le contesto histérica Lily

-Cálmate en tu estado no es bueno…te puede salir…cabezón…

-¡no por dios! Otro sirius no!

-¿Qué tenéis todos en contra de mi cabeza?

-Nada amor! Si tu cabeza es la cabeza mas perfecta de todas las cabezas…-le dijo Effie

-Menos mal que tu eres lista cariño…Por eso te quiero tanto…- y empezaron a liarse delante de todos, como si fuera la primera vez

-Compraros un motel!- soltó Bri. Y todos comenzamos a reír.

-Es que acaso tienes celos?-le pregunte en plan broma

-¿Yo? ¿De quien? ¿De Sirius? Ni de broma

-Si, claro… eso dicen todas…-y así pro que si, sin explicaciones me cogió del cuello y me dio un morreo impresionante… cuando nos separamos, Sirius y mi prima no habían terminado todavía, se notaba que se habían olvidado de nosotros.-Sirius quiero conservar a mi prima viva, por favor.

Eff hizo un ademán de que me callara con la mano y sin inmutarse la puso en el cuello de Sirius y siguieron a lo suyo.

-Bueno pues eso, ¿De cuanto estas Lily?-pregunto Eli

-De 15 semanas…

-¡Ves!- dijo de repente Tibby-ves como no fue mis macarrones lo que hicieron que te pasaras semanas vomitando… eres una asquerosa, y decir que mis macarrones estaban malísimos… ¡mala amiga!

-Tranquila amor, mira ahora cunado lleguemos me haces esos macarrones que tanto me gustan a mi y ya veras como te salen deliciosos…-le dijo Edu tranquilizándola y abrazándola mimosamente.

Tibby le respondió con un beso largo.

-Oye Remus, me están dando envidia… - Remus sonrió cogió a Eli y la levanto, ella sonreía, a Remus parecía que se le caía la baba, y así como en las películas cuando terminan un tango la echo hacia atrás y la besó dulcemente como solo sabia el… y no es que yo lo haya besado pero era famoso por ello…no por besarle…haber que Remus era famoso por besar súper bien…

-Bueno para quien quiera ver las ecografías traigo aquí unas, las ultimas.-dijo James.

En ese momento se separaron, Sirius y Eff, Remus y Eli que miraron entusiasmados la foto del feto.

-Joder! Que cosa mas fea, esto si que es un feto, pero feto feto, ¿Lily estas segura que es de James?

-Pues no Sirius, ahora que lo dices, creo que es de tu padre!

-¡Ohhhh! Mira que lindo que es Brad- y Bri me señalo una parte de la fotografía donde yo solo veía manchurrones- Creo que tendrá tus ojos Lily y mira ¡Ya le noto tus fracciones James!- seguía diciendo haciendo señales en la mancha que yo veía.

-Bri- la interrumpió James- eso es el culo.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!-todos rompimos en risas.

Durante media hora mas Lily y James nos hablaron sobre como lo habían descubierto, etc.

---------------------------FIN FLASBACK--------------------------

En la otra parte de la iglesia se encontraban las dos parejas que faltaban. Eli y Remus como no abrazados como siempre. No se separaban ni para ir al baño, incluso iban los dos y bueno no harían solo pis, que digamos…jejeje. Eli iba preciosa, espectacular. Si no fuera por que me enamore nada mas ver a Bri, me hubiera enamorado de ella, estoy seguro. Llevaba un corto y ajustado vestido celeste y su pelo liso moreno y largo le caía por los hombros. Remus la miraba, parecía que el que se casaba era el no yo. Seguramente el repetiría el día de su boda toda la vida. Eli iba espectacularmente preciosa, no la había visto más bonita en la vida. Eso si, Remus no me gusta nada, (de hombre) pero hoy va realmente guapo, sus ojos dorados observaban a Eli y esta le sonreía. Cuanto amor hay e esta pareja! Y eso que nunca lo sospechamos. Al lado se encontraba Tibby el sueño de cualquier chico, adolescente o adulto. Su largo y ondulado cabello rubio le caía a tirabuzones por la cara. Un largo y flojo, solo flojo vestido rosa claro le sentaba de maravilla. Era una chic especialmente maja, cariñosa, amable, buena persona… lo tenia todo. Se podría decir que su único problema eran los tíos. Según ella nunca encontró al chico de su vida, hasta que conoció a Edu. Yo creo que a el le pasaba lo mismo, se notaba a leguas que estaba locamente enamorado de Tibby hasta la medula. Yo conocía a Tibby de toda la vida prácticamente. Desde primer curso, como decía antes era realmente guapa, así k me gusto mucho y salimos en tercero. Estuvimos un par de meses pero nos tratábamos mas como unos verdaderos amigos que como novios (exceptuando los picos y morreos). Ahora que pienso Tibby besa realmente bien, no tanto como Bri, aunque claro me voy a casar con ella… ¿Qué puedo decir? Edu un moreno delgadito de ojos marrones y alto la miraba por encima del hombro. De repente sonrieron los dos y de una manera picara…Joder! No podrá de dejarle de meter mano a Tibbs el día de mi boda? Ya se enterara luego. Volví a repasar las parejas una y otra vez. Como habían cambiado las cosas. La única pareja que sabíamos que iba a acabar junta era la de James y Lily. Una de la menos esperada era la de mi prima con Sirius, sabíamos que sirius era infiel por naturaleza, pero nunca ni en el ultimo año que fue cuando salio con Effie, le puso los cuernos, nunca. No es de extrañar, aparte de que Sirius teme a Eff, la adora, la quiere con locura, algo exagerado. Le costo pedirle que se casara con el, pero fue una de las primeras parejas del grupo en casarse. Algo me interrumpió, la mujer empezó a tocar el órgano y empezó a sonar una melodía familiar: tatatata… tatatata… ¡ostia la de mi boda! De repente las puertas que estaban al final de la iglesia, que permanecían cerradas hasta entonces se abrieron de golpe, y las personas presentes en la boda se levantaron. Por ella entraron tres preciosas niñas vestidas con tres preciosos vestidos blancos. Llevaban una cestita y tiraban flores blancas y rosas. Iban preciosas…las tres niñas de mis ojos:  
Belladona, Andrinia y Julieta.

Andrinia era una niña de pelo largo y rizado, rubia de ojos marrones, tenía una cara angelical, era blanquita como la nieve y solía ser muy mimosa. Era la hija de Eli y de Remus, todavía parece mentira…

---------------------------FLASBACK---------------------------------

-Dios mio, dios mio… dime algo Brad, ¿como estará? ¿estará bien? ¿Qué será? ¿niño o niña?

-Remus por favor suéltame de la camisa, y ese empeño tuyo en no saber si era niño o niña hasta el parto no me parece buena idea… ¿Cómo le comprabas la ropa y todo?

-No se lo compraba yo técnicamente, yo le daba el dinero a Eli y esta le compraba todo…

-Que buen padre que eres…-por fin le sonsaque una sonrisa- y ¿Cómo se llamara?

-Pues si es chico cosa mía y si es chica de Eli. Yo sinceramente pienso que es niño y le pondré… Jake.

-Me gusta, esta bien…

-Remus! Amigo mio! ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Ya parió? - Sirius corría frenéticamente por el pasillo del hospital.

-Tu si que eres fino hijo mio- Bri salía de la sala de parto

-Bri, ¿Cómo esta?

-Remus tranquilo, esta bien, esta dilatando, todavía no empezado a dar a luz. Ha dicho el doctor que solo puede pasar una persona.

-Esta bien, yo entrare…- Remus entro por la puerta, segundos después se oyó un gran ruido, dos enfermeros salían con Remus por los hombros. Lo sentaron e una silla cerca de donde estábamos nosotros y le dieron agua, pocos segundos después despertó y los enfermeros entraron en la sala de nuevo.

-Remus, ¿estas bien?- le pregunto Bri.

-Es que estaba dilatando y sabes como tenia el…

-Si Remus pero es algo normal…

-pues no pienso entrar ahí mas, no quiero tener pesadillas.

-Esta bien yo entrare a la cueva del ogro…-dijo Sirius en un tono dramático y levanto la cabeza. Se dispuso a levantarse para entrar en la sala cuando Remus lo cogió por el brazo.

-Dos cosas: 1º mi mujer no es un ogro y la 2º no pienso dejar que entres ahí para que el veas el…

-Ya Remus lo entendimos- le corté

-Si creo que lo entendimos todos- dijo una voz femenina detrás de todos. Era Lily y venia acompañada de James.

-¡OH! ¡Lily! No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos, te necesitaba mucho…- y le dio un abrazo que casi caen los dos para atrás.

- Y yo Remus, y yo…

-Pues yo no y me gustaría que no sobaras a mi esposa tanto cuando tienes a la tuya pariendo en esa sala…

-Madre mía, aquí si que sois finos eh!...-dijo otra voz más conocida para mí detrás de todos.

-Prima!- me levante y le di un gran abrazo

-Je je je je… al menos alguien me da un abrazo.

Lily me aparto y se tiro a los brazos de Effie, depuse Bri se tiro encima de las dos y todas cayeron al suelo. Cuando se levantaron, Effie fue hacia Remus y se fundieron en un gran abrazo, siempre fueron muy amigos, después le dio un abrazo a James, también muy calido y afectuoso. Cuando se volvió hacia Sirius le dio dos besos en la mejilla de mala gana y se giro otra vez hacia mi.

-y bueno que me decís… ¿me contáis algo?

-Si, Eli esta dilatando nadie quiere entrar a verla-dijo Remus- ¿podías entrar tu?

-Claro! Me encantara verla, aunque sea sufriendo…- y se marcho hacia la sala.

Sirius la miraba con anhelo. Lo compadezco, mi prima es cabezona y cuando se niega se niega. Sirius y Effie tuvieron una discusión muy fuerte, no recuerdo por que, solo recuerdo que Sirius quedó en puertas de pedirle matrimonio, creo que mi prima si se entero de que le iba a pedir y como es una cabezona se marchó, vino de viaje ayer y no quiso ver a nadie y bueno hoy ha venido y es el primer día que la vemos desde hace 3 meses. Sirius bajo la mirada.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte acercándome mucho a el para que nadie lo oyese.

-Si, bueno… no. Esta preciosa, y aun la quiero, la quiero demasiado como para dejarla marchar… no se que mas voy a hacer sin ella…-yo también baje la cabeza, no se, Effie es muy cabezona… y aunque todavía ama a Sirius lo disimula súper bien la jodia.

5 horas después

Han pasado 5 horas y solo sabemos que Eli sigue dilatando… dentro de nada a este paso podrá Remus asomar la cabeza para saber como esta el bebe. De repente Effie sale sonriendo.

-Ya esta! ¡¡ya esta! ¡Eli se ha puesto de parto!- gritaba Eff. Entro otra vez a dentro. Todos nos quedamos de pies esperando a que dijera que Remus podía entrar y que nos contara que había pasado. 10 min. Después Remus había entrado para ver a su hija limpia y vestida y en brazos de su madre, antes se había negado a entrar cuando estaba llena de sangre. Cuando el doctor indico que podíamos pasar a ver a los LUPIN, entramos todos, era preciosa, Eli estaba preciosa, bueno y la niña también, con unos padres así podría nacer una niña fea, las chicas empezaron a saltar y a abrazarse entre ellas, en un ataque de euforia Eff se tiro encima de Sirius y ente no se resistió, nadie sabe todavía si fue a propósito o si fue la emoción del momento pero Effie le dio un largo morreo a Sirius correspondido, desde aquella no se han vuelto a separar.

---------------------------FIN FLASBACK-----------------------

Detrás de Andrinia iba una preciosa niña de pelo largo y lizo, morena y de unos preciosos ojos azules heredados de su madre. Era Julieta, la hija de Tibby y Edu. Una niña realmente encantadora, heredo a la belleza femenina de su madre y el pelo negro de su padre, bonita combinación… y por ultimo mi favorita… como no… mi sobrina: Belladona. Con los impactantes cabellos dorados de su madre, y esos ojos característicos de Sirius, los negros… poseía también una gran habilidad de Sirius, la apariencia de no haber roto un plato en su vida y en realidad ser un demonio… un demonio angelical por supuesto. Las tres preciosas criaturas de dios y de los merodeadores fueron directas a sus padres, Belladona me sonrió y yo con esa sonrisa me derretía ante mi sobrina.

Y ahora sí, ahora la novia. ¡OH! ¡Dios mio! No he visto cosa mas bella en toda la vida… su precioso vestido blanco era igualito al de mis sueños, al de mis sueños con ella. Su parte de arriba era en palabra de honor, ajustada hasta llegar a la cintura donde se fruncía un poco y caía una sedosa tela blanca como la de los vestidos de las princesas de ensueño, ella era una de ellas… la mía. Todos los bajos el vestido llevaban brillantes que subían hacia medio vestido como enredaderas, parecía un ángel viniendo hacia mi. Los padrinos de la boda se pusieron a los dos lados del altar. Eli a mi lado y Sirius al lado de donde llegaría Bri. Para la ocasión a Bri le habían recogido un moño de donde le cayera por el centro su precioso pelo negro el cual habían ondulado y caía a tirabuzones. El precioso moño sujeta un velo espectacularmente brillante y bonito. Podía ver sus ojos, que brillaban de emoción. Llego al altar cogida de la mano de Sirius que me entregó. Le levante el velo y solo tenia ganas de besarla. El cura comenzó a hablar y aunque sus palabras llegaban a mis oídos no era capaz de escucharlo, solo se me venia la imagen de Bri… su sonrisa en el altar a mi lado, su mirada en la biblioteca, su imagen bajando por las escaleras con su preciosos vestido blanco, su beso en la mejilla… Solo pude decir unas palabras cuando el cura me preguntó:

-Si quiero-minutos después podía escuchar las mismas palabras saliendo de su boca, le puse su aniño y le di el mejor beso de toda mi vida, un beso dulce, apasionado y tierno a la vez… y solo podía pensar en ella y en una frase que retumbaba en mi cabeza:

SOLO CUANDO CREAS QUE TODO ESTA PERDIDO, VERAS UNA LUZ Y EL DIA MAS IMPORTANTE DE TU VIDA, VERAS LLEGAR A TI A LA PERSONA CON LA QUE QUERRÁS PASAR EL RESTO DE LO QUE QUEDA. ENTONCES SOLO ENTONCES COMPRENDERÁS QUE TU CORAZÓN NO TE PERTENECE YA, SINO QUE LA PERSONA QUE TE LO ROBO TE ESTARÁ BESANDO SIEMPRE Y TE AMARA POR EL RESTO DE SUS DÍAS 

**By:**

**EFFIE BLACK KALIGARIS**


End file.
